Dauntless
by BearGra
Summary: DG rides a stallion.  Please be warned - this is purely smut and smut only.  C/DG


**Please be warned that the following is SMUT. My second attempt at it actually. Please let me know how I did and if I should continue or not. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>DG groaned aloud as she watched her newly installed bathtub fill with steaming hot water. The plumbing at Finaqua had needed a complete overhaul after the Royal family had been reestablished to the throne, and DG couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a huge tub with water jets installed in her washroom for her own personal use. She liberally sprinkled in some bath salts and watched the subsequent bubbles froth and foam. She had stripped in record time and was moments away from the most heavenly soak the O.Z. could offer a body.<p>

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so sore. Sure, running around the O.Z. for a few days had given her a few muscle twinges here and there, but she'd had so much adrenaline pumping through her at the time that they had barely even registered in her overwhelmed brain. Things like being chased by man-eating creatures only to jump off a cliff into a raging river will definitely help a person's brain prioritize.

She really wished she had something super crazy going on like a possessed sister or newly discovered parents to take her mind off the way her body felt now….well, actually not really.

DG had always been pretty active, had even counted herself as one of the "physically fit" during her formative high school years and following stint at Community College, but after today she felt pretty freakin out of shape.

She could only blame herself, and Ozma knew that Wyatt Cain, staunchest of all her bodyguards would heartily agree with that statement. When she had suggested (more like begged) to take riding lessons, he had told her to stay away from his horse, Dauntless. It was the same white stallion he had charged up to the Gray Gale like some epic mix of Prince Charming and John Wayne. In the months that had followed the Eclipse only Wyatt had been able to ride him, much to the chagrin of Finaqua's stable hands. For weeks she had managed to stay away from Dauntless, but really, Wyatt Cain of all people should have known that if you tell DG not to do something, she's going to do it.

She had been practicing for over three weeks; she felt pretty confident that she had mastered enough of the basics to try her hand at Dauntless. Besides, she was a Princess of the O.Z., she had magical capabilities, she could handle one horse for an hour or two, no matter how bad an attitude it had. She could smack herself for being so dumb.

The bubbles had just reached the top rim of the tub and DG's moment of relief was upon her. She lifted one foot off the ground and placed it in the tub…another groan escaped her lips…the water was deliciously hot.

"DG WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINK-"

DG swung towards the (regretfully) open door connecting the washroom to her chamber to see the intruder currently hollering down the palace walls when her foot inside the tub slipped, sending her sprawling down to the floor.

From her less than Princess-like slump on the floor she heard a whispered "_Sweet Ozma above_" tumble from the lips of the trespasser.

DG scrambled up from the floor and looked up in bewilderment at Wyatt Cain who seemed frozen in time - staring at her. _Why is he staring at me like that? Oh yeah -_ _SHIT_, _I'M FREAKIN NAKED!_ DG's mind screamed. She began frantically scanning the room for a towel or any piece of fabric to cover herself with, while one hand went to the juncture of her thighs and her other forearm crossed her breasts to shield them from Wyatt's gaze.

But why hadn't he spun around or looked away or moved to find a towel, or continued yelling at her, or…..ANYTHING? He was still just **standing** there.

"Wyatt? A little help here?" DG's voice hit a dangerously high pitch.

Even that didn't seem to sink into his brain. Instead of snapping to attention and realizing the situation, he blinked, then blinked again. She was dumbfounded…what the hell had happened to him? This was the man who kept his cool when bullets started flying, this was the man that was perpetually on guard against every threat…..and he was just…..standing there!

Just as she thought she'd have to dash past him into the chamber to grab her clothes before getting Raw to come and fix her Tin Man from whatever spell he was under, DG watched a slow naughty grin slide onto Wyatt's face. He looked up into her eyes for the first time since he entered the washroom.

Huskily he said "At your service Princess" and advanced towards her.

Confused and a hell of a lot turned on, DG didn't know how to react to this new Wyatt making his way towards her. They had remained close friends and constant companions since the eclipse an annual ago, and yes, DG would admit to herself that she was hopelessly in love with the man, but he'd never given her any sign to believe he reciprocated those feelings. DG knew Wyatt Cain, ex-Tin Man and commander of the Royal House Guard would not be looking at her like _that_, or hell even be in the same room with her without a stitch of clothing on unless he had some feeling for her, it would go against his code of ethics.

"Wy-Wyatt?" He had finally reached her where she stood next to the tub. He raised his hand and lightly ran the tips of his fingers down the side of her face, following the line of her jaw.

He leaned forward until she could feel his warm breath against her cheek, his mouth beside her ear and in a voice she'd never heard him use before, he said "Darlin'…..you're even more beautiful than I imagined."

DG whimpered.

As if that was a signal for him he moved his head slightly, then placed his lips to hers, a slow and undemanding kiss that seemed to last for ages. DG lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, holding him to her, not wanting the moment to end. Suddenly, Wyatt's hand was on the small of her back pulling her flush against his body. His tongue felt like warm satin, he tasted like heaven. Sweet Ozma, her bodyguard packed one hell of a kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Wyatt glanced behind her then down at her now uncovered breasts and seemed to make some decision in his mind. Before she could even muster a startled squeak, he bent down, picked her up bridal-style, and then slowly lowered her into the tub releasing a low moan from DG's throat. She closed her eyes against the delicious sensation.

In less than fifteen seconds Wyatt's hands were gently pushing her shoulders forward to sit up in the tub. Her eyes sprang open as he climbed in behind her.

She was naked…in a bathtub…with Wyatt Cain….who was now also naked…HO-LY CRAP!

She was starting to feel a little dazed…and overwhelmed. What the hell had just happened? How did they get here?

Her questions dissolved quickly as she felt big strong hands start to rub her back. DG had always loved massages, and Wyatt's hands were perfection. Between the hot water and his efforts she began feeling like a limp noodle in under 5 minutes, utterly relaxed and totally at peace with the world.

When Wyatt shifted and brought her back to lean against his chest she discovered Wyatt was feeling exactly the opposite in terms of muscle relaxation. He was hard all over and getting harder by the moment, she could feel it pressing against her lower back.

His hands never stopped moving. She laid her head back on his shoulder and watched as his hands slid to the front of her body onto the plain of her stomach. His thumbs moved in rhythmic circles across her skin, slowly widening their path with each turn until they grazed the underside of her breasts.

Her nipples had hardened to the point of being uncomfortable and his slow caresses were driving her mad. Turning her head into his neck she kissed and nipped at his throat, soothing little tugs of her teeth with her tongue until she reached his earlobe. She gently tugged the lobe between her teeth then began flicking her tongue back and forth, teasing the sensitive nub.

Wyatt growled and finally…finally, cupped her breasts fully, lightly squeezing them, testing their weight in his palms. When she began to writhe beneath him he took pity on her and took the hard rosy peaks between his fingers. He squeezed and rolled, tugged and soothed until DG was arching into his hands. She bit him where his neck met his shoulder.

Wyatt's control snapped.

His hands immediately left her breasts, and headed south under the bubbles. His left hand went to her hip, while his right went to the juncture of her thighs.

Helplessly she could only spread her thighs apart, until each leg rested on the outside of his, straddling him.

He tested her, knowing he'd find her ready; they were both close to losing their minds with their need for each other.

She felt his lips press against her ear and heard him say "Deeg…you need to tell me if this…if this is what you really want. There's no going back Darlin'"

He sounded so freakin adorable, she let out a small giggle, her fog of lust lifting just a bit. "Wyatt…I've wanted you since the day I first saw you. If you don't finish what you started, I'm gonna put a spell on that hat of yours so that you'll never be able to find it."

He pulled his head up sharply and let out a bark of laughter. When he looked down into her face once more, his eyes were somber "Deeg…this may be, uncomfortable…but I promise I'll do my best to make it good for you. I haven't done this since…"

Since Adora, she knew. She lifted one damp hand to cup his face "Wyatt, you don't have to worry about that, I've done this before."

Saying he looked shocked is a bit of an understatement, he looked downright thunderstruck.

"We're gonna have a chat about that later Darlin', but for now I'm gonna take full advantage of the fact."

And boy did he.

His hand resumed stroking her, rekindling the inferno that had raged a few moments ago. He was doing the most wonderful circling motions with his thumb and DG was all but begging him to increase the speed of his fingers when he lifted her by the hips, moved himself down a few inches in the tub, and then pulled her down onto him, sheathing himself inside her.

It was almost too much for DG, her senses were on overload, the feel of Wyatt filling her, stretching her from the inside had DG flinging her head back in ecstasy.

"Ozma Deeg…." Was Wyatt's strangled response to the glorious sensations coursing through them both; DG could only slightly nod in agreement.

When he lifted her slowly up his shaft, DG placed her hands on the rim of the tub to give herself leverage for the delicious dance they had just commenced. They settled into a rhythm, slow and steady, their breaths coming out in gaps and moans, neither able to take a full breath. He was driving her insane.

"Wyatt….I need...I need more" she panted.

He lifted her and helped her reposition herself so that she was facing him, knees on either side of his hips. He found his way back inside her again and began thrusting into her hard and fast causing water to spill over the sides of the tub.

DG rode him as fast as she could, her hands braced on his shoulders, eyes locked onto Wyatt's blue gaze. His thrusts found that magical spot inside her, brushing against it over and over again, making her shake with the beginnings of her climax.

Wyatt felt DG tighten around him, signaling that she was close to completion. He leaned in and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue. The sight of Wyatt's mouth around her breast and a few more deep strokes inside her body sent DG over the edge.

"WY-OH-FUCK-WY!" DG shouted as her world exploded.

Seconds later Wyatt's head was flung back as he lost himself inside her, the contractions of her body around him too much stimulation to handle.

The water began to still as they laid in the tub with DG collapsed on Wyatt's chest, both solely concerned with regaining the ability to breathe regularly.

"I'm not going to be able to sit for a week." DG groaned into Wyatt's chest.

"Hmmm" was all Wyatt had to say.

A few moments later, DG was being picked up out of the tub, toweled dry by her Tin Man and deposited onto her massive bed. Wyatt stood over her with a decidedly evil look on his face.

"What?" she self-consciously asked, realizing that she was still naked, sprawled across her bed in the heady aftermath of the best orgasm of her life.

"I came in there to give you hell about taking Dauntless out today. The stable master told me about the falls you took today. I swear Deeg…sometimes you just don't listen to what's good for you. It's like you purposefully drive me crazy with worry for you." Soundly chastised, DG blushed.

"Seeing how your little joy ride has led to one of the most unbelievable night of my life, Dauntless will be getting a full bucket of apples in the morning. You on the other hand….well, I now have the great task of punishing you for disobeying my order."

DG swallowed and with eyes as big as saucers, watched Cain walk to her chamber door and slide the lock home. When he turned back to her, she took in the sight of him and shivered, he was gloriously naked, his eyes full of promise for a long night of deliciously punishment doled out with his own two hands, and mouth, and….

Her thoughts were abruptly caught off as her Tin Man settled himself on top of her.

* * *

><p>As always - thank you everyone for reading this. Please let me know if you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
